


For One Night Only

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Raven and Chelsea have the apartment to themselves.
Relationships: Raven Baxter & Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Devon Carter (past)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	For One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO this is my first Chrave fic and I'm super nervous about it. I've written TSR back in the day, but never this pairing, so please be gentle!

"Well, Rae," Chelsea said loudly as she entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of wine. "We have the house to ourselves all weekend."

"Yes," Raven sighed happily as she settled further into the cushions of the couch, her own glass of wine held delicately in her hands. "No kids at all; even Tess is gone for the weekend. No interruptions. Just Raven time."

"And Chelsea time!" the redhead reminded her friend.

Raven nodded and lifted her wine glass up so they could toast their weekend of peace and quiet. "Now, which movie first?"

"I don't know," Chelsea said, popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth. "Why don't we just scroll through a few channels and decide on a movie later?"

Raven shrugged and took a sip of her wine as she began channel surfing. She eventually stopped on a film neither of them were familiar with and comically, they both tilted their heads to try and comprehend what they were seeing on the screen. "H-how is he-"

"-so flexible?" Chelsea gaped. "And look at her, that position is no easy feat!"

Snorting, Raven looked at her friend. "How would you know? I thought Garrett was boring in bed."

Chelsea's face turned pink, but her eyes held mischief. "Garrett was, yes. But Nikos was an animal."

Raven gasped and grabbed the popcorn bowl from between them, putting it on the coffee table so she could face her best friend. "Chels! You said nothing happened between you two!"

Chelsea giggled and shrugged. "I wanted to save the dirty details for when we didn't have tiny ears around to hear."

The raunchy movie continued to play on in the background and the girls scoot closer together on the couch, feeling giddy. 

"Okay, so, tell me!" Raven demanded. 

"Ugh, where do I begin?" Chelsea bit her lip and thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling as she recalled her affair on the cruise ship. "Ooh! We did it on the beach one time."

Raven screwed her face up, imagining the logistics of having sex on the beach. "The beach? Girl, that's nasty. There's sand everywhere."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment. "It was hot," she said. "We actually almost got caught which made it even more thrilling."

"Devon and I tried having sex in public one time," Raven interjected. "We did get caught."

Chelsea's jaw dropped in surprise. "You never told me that!"

Raven blushed and looked down at her wine glass. "It was embarrassing. We got caught by my brother."

Chelsea let out a loud snort of laughter, throwing her head back as she cackled. "What?! When was this?"

"In high school." Her cheeks were a deep shade of pink, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "He was only in town for one night, but I was working at the Chill Grill. So he came by, we went to the alley behind the restaurant..."

"Oh my God," Chelsea giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she listened.

"Cory walked out with some garbage to throw away," the designer continued. "And he caught us with our pants literally around our ankles. I was so close to coming too..." She looked off into the dining room as she recalled the events of that evening and shook her head. "Long story short, all three of us couldn't look each other in the eye for months after that and Devon and I were so traumatized that we never attempted to have sex in public again."

Chelsea was still laughing beside her as she imagined the scene herself. "That is hilarious, Rae," she said. "I can't believe I never knew about that."

"I can't believe you're still holding out on details about your cruise ship love affair!" Raven exclaimed, smacking the woman's leg. 

"I wouldn't call it a 'love' affair. It was more of a... two week long sex marathon."

" _Girl!_ " 

Chelsea chuckled and took another sip of wine. "It was amazing, Rae. I didn't realize how exhilarating sex could be."

"I told you to sleep around in college," Raven sighed, downing the last of her wine before she set the glass on the coffee table.

"I wanted to save myself for marriage," Chelsea pouted. "And I still stand by that decision. Just cause you and Devon went at it like rabbits when you were fifteen-"

"Hey now!" Raven pointed at her friend. "We were young and in love."

"And horny," Chelsea added with a smirk.

Raven ignored her. "Devon and I had sex before we were married, yes, but all the boys that came after him got nowhere near between my legs."

Chelsea tilted her head to the side with a warm smile. "Aww, that's sweet."

Raven grinned and looked back at the movie briefly before doing a double-take. "Okay, what is this, Cinemax?"

Chelsea followed her gaze, her eyes wide. "Wow, those girls are really... Um-"

"Hungry?" 

"That's one way to say it, sure." It became quiet after that, the women watching the film curiously. Chelsea set her now empty wine glass on the table next to the popcorn and glanced at Raven for a moment. "You know, I've never even kissed a girl?"

Raven's head swiveled around in shock. "Are you serious?"

Chelsea fiddled with the hem of her tank top, her eyes averted. "The desire to wasn't that strong and the opportunity never presented itself."

"Not even in college?" She raised her eyebrow and let out a huff. "I dated two girls right before Devon and I got back together. They weren't the best relationships, but the sex was incredible."

Chelsea hummed and shifted in her spot. "I've always wondered what it would be like."

Raven stared at her best friend for a long few moments, her mind racing and her heart thumping in her chest. She cleared her throat and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, scooting herself a tiny bit closer to the redhead. "I could, ya know... If you wanted to-"

Chelsea frowned at her jumbled words, but then understood what the designer was offering and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Do you want- I mean, wouldn't that be-"

"Awkward? It doesn't have to be."

Chelsea's eyes searched Raven's unreadable face and on a quick whim she made her decision. "Okay."

Raven looked startled, but quickly covered it up and smiled. "Okay." She moved herself clsoer to her best friend and reached up to rest her palm on Chelsea's cheek. They leaned in together slowly until their lips were just a hair away, warm breaths mingling. Raven looked into Chelsea's eyes as if asking for permission and at the slight nod by the life coach, she closed the distance, her plump lips capturing Chelsea's in a gentle kiss. Chelsea kissed the woman back eagerly, her hand resting on Raven's thigh to balance herself as she leaned closer. 

She could feel the brunette smiling into the kiss, her lips parting slightly, and Chelsea took the opportunity to ease her tongue out, brushing it against Raven's bottom lip. Raven inhaled sharply and started to pull away, but Chelsea followed her, keeping their mouths together. It was as if something ignited inside of Chelsea the second their lips came together and she suddenly was drunk with the taste of her best friend. 

She pushed against Raven until she was leaning back on the armrest of the couch and crawled over her, her tongue finally gaining access to the woman's mouth. Raven's hands were holding her waist, the pads of her fingers lightly grazing the skin where her shirt had ridden up. Chelsea's hands were on either side of Raven's head, holding herself up and she shifted her hips so she was straddling Raven's thigh. When her knee brushed the crotch of Raven's leggings, the designer involuntarily bucked her hips up and then pushed on Chelsea's shoulders to break the impromptu makeout session. 

"Wait, Chels," she breathed out, looking up into the redhead's dazed eyes. "What are we doing?"

Chelsea blinked down at her friend, the realization of what just transpired between them hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit," she gasped, moving off of Raven and sitting on her end of the couch. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Raven shook her head as she sat up, running her hand through her slightly tousled hair. "Hey, it's fine," she said, placing her hand on Chelsea's knee. "Believe me, you have no idea how hard it was for me to make you stop."

Chelsea's eyebrows rose and she stared at her best friend for a moment. "Really?"

The designer let out a small huff of laughter and shrugged. "Do realize how long it has been since I've had sex?" She wiped a hand down her face in exasperation and sighed, thinking back. "The night of Nia's father-daughter dance, over a year ago."

Chelsea's eyes widened and she gaped. "With Devon?"

"Who else?" Raven snorted. "Everyone was in bed, he was on the couch, I got up to get some water, we started to chat, and then voila... Next thing I know my underwear is somewhere on the floor and my ex-husband is screwing me on the foldout."

The life coach grinned. "Do you guys have _any_ self-control?" she asked. "You can't be left alone without fucking him."

"Ah ah!" Raven held up her hand in defense. "I told you, that was over a year ago. We've been in the same room since and we've been nothing but professional." 

Chelsea laughed. "Well, it's been a while for me, too. Not as long as you, but obviously not since I got off the boat."

A silence settled over them and they both stared blankly at the TV where the erotic movie was still playing. Chelsea kept glancing over at Raven, her bottom lip between her teeth, a million thoughts running through her mind. She kept replaying their kiss over and over and she quickly realized the throbbing between her legs was not going away. Clearing her throat, Chelsea decided to be brave and speak up.

"Rae?"

Raven looked over at her friend, a pout on her plump lips and her eyebrow raised curiously. "Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?"

This seemed to get Raven's full attention and she turned to fully face the redhead. "With my life."

"Good." Not wanting to lose her nerve, Chelsea practically dove on top of Raven, her hands grabbing her face as their lips connected. 

Raven quickly understood Chelsea's intentions and started to laugh through the kiss, causing the other woman to pull away with a frown. "I'm sorry," she giggled. "It's just - I know what's going to happen tonight and I know we're just helping each other out, but I can't help find it funny that after over twenty years of friendship that we are doing this."

Chelsea smirked down at her best friend, a gleam in her light brown eyes. "I see," she clucked her tongue and licked her lips seductively. "How's this for funny?" She moved her hand that was on Raven's hip and brushed her knuckles roughly between Raven's legs, eliciting a gasp followed by a moan from the woman. "Is that funny?"

Raven quickly shook her head, her body tingling with desire. "Bedroom. _Now_."

It took mere minutes for the women to undress each other in the privacy of their shared bedroom. They exchanged kisses and their hands roamed as the clothes came off layer by layer until they were standing in just their underwear by the bunk bed. Chelsea's hands were caressing and squeezing Raven's large breasts, her thumbs flicking over the dark tinted nipples. Raven squeaked, her nails digging into the skin at Chelsea's hips, her tongue dragging along the redhead's collarbone. They stumbled back, minding the top bunk, and fell onto the mattress that Raven occupied. Chelsea moved away from the designer, getting on her knees on the floor and grabbed Raven's ankles, pulling until her ass was on the edge of the bed. 

Rave looked down as Chelsea began planting kisses along the inside of her thighs, her hands pushing at her knees to part her legs further apart. Raven gasped when she felt the life coach's mouth press a hard kiss between her legs. Chelsea grinned wickedly and moved to pull Raven's underwear off her body. When she caught the sight of Raven's glistening lips, she baulked, her desire increasing.

"You shaved?" she asked breathlessly. Her fingers traced along the outer lips, feeling the silky smooth skin.

"Y-yes," Raven grunted. "I always do."

"Why have I never known that? I feel like that's something best friends should know." Her finger continued tracing, purposefully avoiding the bundle of nerves at the top.

"Chels?" Raven whimpered, her hips rocking, trying to seek the friction.

"Hmm?"

"Could... could you-"

Chelsea seemed to snap back into what she was doing when she noticed Raven's aching body and pleading face. "Oh shit, sorry."

Without warning, she gave a slow, strong lick up Raven's slit causing the brunette to cry out. Raven gripped the sheets between her fingers and looked down to watch Chelsea eat her out. Chelsea pushed her tongue inside, moaning as the designer's juices coated her tongue and then swirled it around her clit before she latched on, sucking and licking roughly. 

Raven's hand gripped Chelsea's red locks as she grinded against her mouth. "Oh fuck," she gasped. "Mmm, Chels, that feels so good!"

Chelsea hummed into her, feeling Raven's thighs closing in on her head. She brought a hand up to join her mouth, two fingers easily sliding in and curling. She pumped her fingers as her tongue thrashed against her clit and grinned when she felt Raven clamp down hard on her digits.

"Oh my- I'm gonna-" Her eyes rolled back and her entire body stiffened as wave after wave of unbridled pleasure coursed through her body.

Chelsea lifted her head to watch as Raven came hard, her fingers still stroking inside to draw out her orgasm as long as Raven could stand it. When she felt the designer grab her wrist, Chelsea pulled her fingers out and lightly rubbed her clit in circles to ease her down. 

Raven lay back on the mattress, body completely relaxed, and breaths coming out in pants. "Shhhit," she whispered as Chelsea climbed into the bed with her. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Chelsea giggled and shook her head. "Not with a woman, no."

"Well, you're a natural." Raven let out a heavy breath, trying to calm down and looked at Chelsea. She rolled herself over and placed her lips on the pale skin at her collarbone, her teeth grazing the bone gently.

Chelsea sighed, her fingers weaving through Raven's hair and pulling her up until their mouths met. They both moved further up on the bed until Chelsea's head was resting on Raven's pillows, the sweet scent of the designer surrounding her completely. Raven's mouth moved down her chin to her neck, leaving trails of kisses along her skin. She reached a pert rosy pink nipple and her tongue swirled around it, earning a whimper from the woman beneath her. She grinned and then closed her mouth around the pointed mound, sucking lightly and then teasing with her teeth. As her mouth worked on Chelsea's breasts, Raven's hands slid down her slender body and between her legs. She dragged her nails through the tuft of coarse hair until she found her soaking entrance. Chelsea sighed and arched her back, spreading her legs even more to give Raven better access. Raven coated her two middle fingers with Chelsea's juices and then slowly pushed them inside, wiggling them around. Raven switched her mouth to Chelsea's neglected breast and looked up at her as her fingers began to pump slowly in and out. Chelsea's eyes locked onto Raven's, her mouth open as she panted heavily, the pleasure from her teasing mouth and her fingers inside of her bringing her to the edge much quicker than she anticipated. 

"Ohhh my God, Rae," she gasped, rolling her hips in time with her thrusts. 

Raven grinned and dragged her tongue up between Chelsea's breasts, her hand increasing the pace when she felt the woman clench around her fingers. She brought their lips together in a raunchy, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues twisting together. Chelsea began to moan louder between kisses until she wretched her mouth away from Raven's to let out shriek, her orgasm taking over her body. Raven's fingers didn't relent, though. She continued to thrust in and out quickly, giving Chelsea a second orgasm that had her back bowed and her eyes rolled back. Raven pulled her drenched fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets before she scoot herself over Chelsea's body so she could lay beside her in suddenly cramped space of the bottom bunk. 

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, their labored breathing settling down and their bodies cooling in the afterglow. Chelsea looked over at her best friend, taking in the satisfied smile on her mouth and the relaxed expression on her face. "Well," she said slowly. "We've officially done everything together."

Raven peeped one eye open and looked at the redhead for a moment before she burst into a fit of laughter, the life coach joining in. They rolled towards each other, cuddling together under the sheets and blankets as they giggled. The designer placed a gentle kiss upon Chelsea's swollen lips. "I'm so glad you're my best friend, Chels. I love you."

Chelsea smiled and pulled the woman closer. "I love you, too, Rae."

**Author's Note:**

> WHY did this take me like three days to write??? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! It's not my best and like I said I'm super nervous about it because I've never written Chrave. Also, I couldn't help but sprinkle some Raven/Devon in there because they are still my OTP and they have way too much sexual chemistry to not hook up every now and again. lol
> 
> Please review, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> On a side note: Does anyone say OTP anymore??


End file.
